


The Line

by wesleyfanfiction_archivist



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-02
Updated: 2005-07-02
Packaged: 2018-05-31 10:23:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6466582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesleyfanfiction_archivist/pseuds/wesleyfanfiction_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened to Wesley post-NFA?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Line

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [WesleyFanfiction.net](http://fanlore.org/wiki/WesleyFanFiction.Net). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [WesleyFanfiction.net collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wesleyfanfiction/profile).

Wes: There is a line, Lilah - black and white, good and evil.   
Lilah: Funny thing about black and white - you mix it together and you get grey. And it doesn't matter how much white you put in - you're never gonna get anything but grey.   
"Habeas Corpses" 

 

 

Funny, Wesley thought with a feeling of detachment, how closely hell resembles the upper-offices of the Wolfram & Hart building.

 

He was momentarily annoyed with himself for being surprised. Quickly, he pushed away his disappointment (heaven? no way does Wesley Whyndam Pryce deserve it) and glanced around him.

 

“And here I was, desperately hoping that Angel managed to destroy the home office,” he mumbled to himself.

 

“Oh, Wes, you always were quite stupid.”

 

Wesley whirled around. “Lilah.”

 

“Surprised?”

 

“Oddly, yes.”

 

She quirked a smile. “Come on, lover, you must have thought about something like this, you signed a contract with Wolfram & Hart. Those don’t just end, you know.” She paused, looking smug. “Hey, look at me, living proof—so to speak—of that.”

 

The home office faded and the room filled with blinding light—the White Room.

 

Wesley kept his face carefully blank. “I’m rather amazed that the though never crossed my mind, actually. Seems like something I should have considered after discovering Angel signed all our souls away to the devil.”

 

“Mmm,” Lilah said in agreement. She clucked her tongue. “Getting lazy, Wes.”

 

“Hardly,” he said, raising an eyebrow. “I had quite a lot on my mind these past few weeks.”

 

“So I’ve noticed.” She gave him a sympathetic pout. “Fred died and everything. Must have been a hard blow for the team.”

 

Wesley met her eyes. “Losing a loved one is never easy.”

 

“So they say,” Lilah said. “Fortunately, I never had such an experience.”

 

“Oh, fortunately,” Wesley said dryly, trying to discreetly look around him.

 

“She’s not here, if you’re looking for her,” Lilah said, understanding exactly what he was doing. “Illyria—now that’s something the Senior Partner’s never expected. No, fair-Freddy has gone to a place that you will never even visit.”

 

Dueling emotions of victory and crushing disappointment rose in him and it was a struggle for Wesley to keep his expression neutral.

 

“I daresay, I’m slightly offended—is this all the attention my death warrants?”

 

The floor seemed to moan beneath his feet and he wondered if it was the voice of Wolfram & Hart itself.

 

“Maybe—maybe not,” Lilah said, smiling serenely. “I must say, Wes, your ability to really fuck things up shocked even me. Going against Wolfram & Hart… well, you can’t honestly expect to be forgiven, can you?”

 

“Oh, probably not,” Wesley said, not particularly intimidated. “Though I think that if I was in for some kind of hell and punishment, it would have arrived already. Frankly, the wait is getting tedious.”

 

She laughed. “Wes—still trying to put on the brave show. I promise you, if Wolfram & Hart wanted to make you suffer, you would suffer.”

 

“I have no doubt of that,” Wesley said easily. “But I’m beginning to think that Wolfram & Hart wants something from me. Or why send you?”

 

She shrugged and glanced at her nails. Still perfectly manicured—even when she had no board meetings to attend to and men to fool.

 

“Wes, in my opinion?” She glanced at him. “I think you’re off your fucking rocker. I always thought losing Fred would drive you to the edge—and it did. There you were, all ready to start your fucking perfect life when it was ripped away from you. Tragically, Winnifred Burkle said her last goodbye, shuddering, panting in your arms. You could do nothing to help her. Your perfect life ended before it had a chance to start.”

 

Wesley swallowed, trying not to let her words affect him. “Lilah, if there’s a point to your monologue, kindly share it.”

 

“Patience love,” she said smoothly. “All that’s left was the revenge—and revenge you took. You killed for her. It didn’t matter—as long as those responsible suffered. And then—then there’s your relationship with Illyria. That’s got me questioning, I’ll admit. All this time, I’ve been waiting for you to get your revenge—to make the people that killed her pay for it. But you cared for her, didn’t you? You actually cared for the demon that killed the love of your life.” Lilah shook her head. “You’re a piece of work.”

 

“I didn’t realize you had such an interest,” Wesley said tiredly. Because Lilah was right, of course. There was very little in his life that made sense. 

 

“See, you’re in a bit of a quandary, Wes,” she continued, tapping her chin thoughtfully. “The Powers aren’t quite certain they want you and the forces of hell aren’t quite sure they want you either.”

 

“Smashing.” He took a moment to study her. The same long legs, the same immaculate dress-up, the lawyer—ready for anything. “And I suppose you’re my guide.”

 

“In a manner of speaking,” she said, smiling. “Gotta say, Wes, even though you’re about as fucked up as you’ve ever been—and I’m including the time you kidnapped Angel’s son here—it’s still good to see you again.”

 

“Why, thank you,” he said, eyes lingering on her neck. She had a scarf wrapped around it—that mark. “You’re getting along all right, I see.”

 

“Oh, besides the constant hell and torment, life—excuse me, unlife—has been just a pleasant ride of joy and fun and candy and puppies.”

 

“You hate puppies.”

 

“Cats, Wes,” she said. “Cats are the only way to go.”

 

“Yes, I can see the resemblance. Independent, self-reliant, calculating, and cold.” 

 

“Hey,” she said with a small smirk. “What can I say?”

 

Wesley sighed, growing tired of playing the all-too-familiar game. “Why am I here, Lilah?”

 

She cocked her head. “Because you died.”

 

“The White Room…” Wesley mused, ignoring her. “Wolfram & Hart wants something from me.”

 

“Congrats, Wes. You’ve just uncovered our evil, evil little plan.”

 

“The question is,” he continued, walking around him. “Is what are they willing to give me for it?”

 

“I really don’t think you understand,” she said. “You’re not in a position to bargain. You signed a contract, Wesley. Well—Angel did, at least. And you’re stuck. They own you. Flames don’t burn anything—remember? Is any of this ringing a bell?”

 

“So Wolfram & Hart wants me—much in the same way they still want you,” Wesley said slowly. “Why? Why, when I purposely went against them? Why, when I was part of the group that tried to bring it down?”

 

“I don’t know,” Lilah said, looking honest. “They’re fascinated by you—by what you’re capable of. There’s a darkness in you, Wes, just screaming its head off to climb out.”

 

“Lovely,” he said, stopping his sweep of the room to look at her. “I don’t have a choice, do I?”

 

“Oh, there’s a choice,” she said. “There’s always a choice. Of course, if you refuse them, they’ll send you to the hell dimension of their choice. And, well—that’s not much fun, is it?”

 

“No, I suspect not,” he said. 

 

“Me? I’m hoping you’ll choose to carry out your contract. You wouldn’t last long in their hell.”

 

Wesley stared at her for a moment. “You’re concerned.”

 

“It happens on occasion.” She hesitated before continuing. “Wes—take my advice. Don’t try and be the brave hero for this one. Wolfram & Hart will break you. I’ve seen what they’ve done to men like you. “

 

“So take the easy way out, put yourself first, and spend the rest of your days struggling against the guilt?”

 

“It worked for me. Well—besides the guilt.”

 

“I’m not you.”

 

“Thankfully.”

 

Wesley considered. “And Fred… she’s… safe? Happy?”

 

Lilah stiffened but nodded.

 

“Alright,” he said, folding his arms over his chest. “Alright.” 

 

Her only change in expression was a slight glint in her eyes, letting him know that (this round, this final round) she had won.


End file.
